A Second Chance
by Bella4evr3
Summary: After Takumi realizes he made a mistake with Reira. He hopes that Hachi will give him a second chance. And this time Nana will be his and only his. Note: Nana isn't pregnant. It just works out, and she will be with Nobu at first, but this is a Nana - Takumi end story.
1. Chapter 1

Takumi's Point of view

Reira. The band's princess to which we go to hell and back to please. I was such an ignorant fool. Not seeing pass the clouds of deception of what I had recently gained and lost. I wish I could take all the wrong deeds that I had committed. Every step that I took, lead me to this point in-time. Nana. I wanted her all for myself. I was selfish, and she was the perfect match, she understood myself better than I.

Ignorance is bliss. It was only bliss for a moment, but when Nana entered my life the bliss turned into addiction. At first, seeing Nana wagging her tail like a puppy for a small space of love. She was an easy lay, someone that I looked for an easy squeeze. But, Nana was so much more different. She was different then all of the others. Stella, my supposed bride to be, only assumed we would get married. She was ignorant in that assumption, which was a false assumption.

Reira, the princess, that I saw more like a sister, had acted childishly. I knew when she turned her charms onto me that I would be wary. But when she kissed me, my body froze like a child. I was a child, which got scared at the first moment of danger. Remembering, the time that I had thought Nana had committed suicide by jumping out the window, when she was only at her friend's house. I had a frail heart, but was made of stone. Nothing ever hurt me, beside the hurt of my emotions.

Standing here by Reira in this moment was wrong. I could finally omit to myself that this was wrong. Nana had changed me in ways that I was finally realizing what changed. The tiny whole in my heart was growing, demanding to be filled whole. My hand, moved towards my heart, inhaling and exhaling. Getting my bearings, I had shoved Reira to the side. This was a big mistake, a mistake that I wanted to stop.

"Takumi…"

"Sorry Reira. I only see you as a sister."

"But Takumi… I love you…"

"I don't. The only love in my heart will only be for one person, and that person will never be you. That is one thing that I can't give you." I had sidestepped Reira, and walked hurriedly towards the car. Not really hoping for Nana to forgive me, but to at least give me another chance. And this time, she will be mine, and mine alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: After Takumi realizes he made a mistake with Reira. He hopes that Hachi will give him a second chance. And this time Nana will be his and only his. Note: Nana isn't pregnant. It just works out, and she will be with Nobu at first, but this is a Nana - Takumi end story.**

**Author's Note: First of all sorry, that I haven't updated! Second, I will be updating more if not regularly. I just recently have gotten into the NANA fandom, again… I hope, you guys will fall in-love with this chapter, since I noticed that my writing style has completely changed. Let me know in a review of what you like/dislike in a comment below. Don't forget to Favorite, and Follow please! Also, this chapter switches views, so best to be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NANA. **

**Chapter Two**

**Nana Komatsu Point of View**

Wearing make-up wasn't that stellar that it had used to be. Even going out with Nobu wasn't as fun as it used to be. I remembered, the time where we lit fireworks, those times were filled with joy, and hope of the future, a future, that made our dreams a reality. Instead, of a dream that was too high to reach. 'Do you miss those times, Nana?' I thought, while applying eye liner, blinking, and exiting the room.

_***Insert Opening Song: Rose, here…*** _

The winter night dragged on…

Sighing… Nobu, looked at my way with deep soulful eyes. None of us talked to each other that much anymore. We both loved each other, but the love that had ignited months ago, was nothing but a mere, dying ember.

We finished our food, after minutes of arguing over who was going to pay. Only for me to concede to Nobu like I always did. Eventually, we made it outside…

A cool chill, wisped around my exposed skin. Shrugging my coat a little closer for more warmth that I knew wouldn't be there. However, Nobu gently placed a scarf around my shoulder. These were the things that made Nana stay. Even though, they didn't communicate much anymore, Nobu still knew how to read her. How, to make her happy. How to feel like she was the only one for him, they both knew better, though.

It had been a long walk. Filled with nothing, but the sound of the wind.

Nana sighed…

Nobu, didn't talk much about Black Stones. But, whenever he did it almost seemed like Nobu's heart wasn't in it, anymore. He worshipped: Nana, Yasu, Ren, even Shin on some occasions.

Ren… Trapnest's lead guitarist. Trapnest, was the rival band to Black Stones, they didn't get along well. Well…not since Takumi… On some rare occasions, Nana would find herself thinking about him. The partner that knew every little thing about her; everything that she was too afraid to tell Nobu, he understood her like no one else would. That scared her, but it also left the feeling of more, whenever Takumi was brought up from deep within the crevices of Nana's mind.

They both stopped in-front of a building that meant a lot to the both of them. The brick apartment that changed their lives. For within apartment 707, was where Nana reunited with Nana. The place, where her life changed, and the place she sometimes wanted to escape from. Too many memories were attached to the place, memories of the times she was at her worst; times that she was nothing but a rose… broken.

But, there were also times of joy that engraved its presence into the floorboards. The happy moments of holidays, and celebrations after each concert that Black Stones played.

A tear left her eye, "What's wrong, Nana?" Nobu asked, wiping the tear away from her face.

Nana, switched her gaze from the apartment to Nobu. "How, did we…?"

Nana couldn't complete the rest, feeling a tiny hole expand from within her. Nobu, continued to stare down at her, noticing the pain she was in. He looked away…Not even knowing what to say.

If he was honest, he didn't feel that much towards Nana like before.

But, even when Nana was at her most vulnerable spot Nobu could only comfort her in his own way. Giving her warm reassurances that everything would be alright, he couldn't say that now, however. He knew everything wasn't alright, he knew that the both of them didn't feel anything for one another, anymore. The both of them, were just too damn stubborn to say anything, that didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt the both of them.

"Nana, we can both agree on that we did love each other." Nana nodded, while her crying muffled to a hiccup. "We both know that relationships don't last forever, but we will go to different places, and experience more adventures. No matter, what path we decide, we can agree on that we always have a place for one another." Nobu finished.

Nana's sobs vanished, and in return Nana smiled. One last hug, the both of them went their separate ways. Nana's into the apartment of 707, and Nobu's along the path of the chilled air.

***Break***

**Takumi's Point of View **

Flying was such a bore.

Days upon days of doing nothing but the same thing, soon became tiring and too repetitive for Takumi.

Sighing in frustration, he closed his eyes.

Imagining, what his Nana was doing. Takumi, didn't want to admit the feelings that he held for Nana. His whole life, he lived a life that was filled with never-ending women that just wanted him because he was Takumi of Trapnest.

But, Nana was different however, at first she wanted him, because he was her idol. Later, he found out how caring and considerate Nana was to him. That feeling never left, and he confused those feelings of love for him as a bitter possessiveness. A possessiveness that only wanted Nana and nothing else.

Takumi opened his eyes, twirling the wine glass in his grasp. Placing the tip to his lips, thinking…"Nana, you will be mine…"

***Insert Ending Song: Starless Night…***

**Pages: 3 **

**Words: 1,019**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NANA.**

**Author's Note: See-what did I tell you. Another update just like you, my fellow followers, wanted. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment. Tell me what you liked, disliked about it. I need to know if I'm doing a good job. Also, hopefully this reads just like an episode that would be played. **

**Chapter Three**

**Nana Komatsu Point of View**

.

.

.

_The following day Nana Komatsu couldn't but feel helpless. _

_She just wanted to have someone that would cherish her, she wanted someone that could understand her in ways that others couldn't. She knew she was being selfish, ever since she was a kid, Nana had only ever considered feelings that belonged to her. _

_Inevitably, that was what happened in all of her past relationships that she had got involved in. Nana knew that relationships were supposed to be two-sided. _

_Like a coin that had nothing, but two-sides, non can exist without the other. Shouji, had cheated on her. Since-she didn't consider his feelings, and Nobu…_

_Only, Takumi truly understood her. _

.

.

.

***Insert Opening Song: Rose here…***

.

.

.

She missed the long raven-haired bassist. Even though, he had treated her wrongly; only ever thinking about himself, Nana couldn't judge him. Since, he only acted the way she acted herself.

They were partners in a way, committing their crimes together in the reprieve of darkness of the night.

She brought her knees up to her chest, tightening her arms around her torso. She was sitting down along the wall in apartment 707, she was in denial, however, it wasn't as bad as her other break-ups.

With Nobu- she didn't have any reason to be ashamed of herself. They had both left on good terms; promising to one another that they would always think of one another from time to time.

A door opened next to her, her eyes meeting deep blue.

An angel appeared next to the fallen rose, ensnaring her into a warm embrace. Nana returned the embrace without question, the smell of her Seven Stars cigarette smoke covered her. Nana was her hero, she looked up to her, and every time she was in a horrible situation she could always count on her like a hero in a manga.

"Hachi, you need to eat something." Nana Osaki urged her pet dog.

Time ticked on by in the background.

She was worried about her, and she was outraged that Nobuo had broken her. Nana wanted Hachi all to herself in a fenced up world. Nana wouldn't have to worry about her pet getting broken by boys, she wanted her all for herself. She was selfish she knew. She had to admit, however, that this time she was holding up better…better than when Takumi left. Not wanting to remember the pure sorrow, which that man had caused her.

Nana stared up into the angel's eyes. Sniffling down the snobs, and quickly heeding her wishes. Nana walked into the kitchen, as Nana O's voice drifted into the air.

"Before, I forget Hachi. Junko wanted me to remind you, that she and Kyousuke are coming over tomorrow." Nana K looked at Nana, Nana could clearly see that her dog had clearly forgotten about their visit, in the tendrils of depression that Nobuo had caused.

But, the information wasn't wasted. Nana K had something to clear her mind from her break-up, she needed to go shopping. They didn't have any food, she quickly dressed in the appropriate clothes for traveling out in the freezing cold.

Nana K passed Nana, and left apartment 707. Not even saying good-bye, as she rushed down the steps one by one.

'We definitely need an elevator,' Nana thought, as she took the final step out into the snow.

.

.

.

Nana had bought enough groceries to feed a small army.

She had bought plenty of meat, and a few vegetables, along with some potatoes that went nicely with everything.

It had distracted her more than anything, for some brief hours she had forgotten about her depression, and actually smiled when she went from picking out what she wanted to buy for her friends visit.

She sighed… leaving with groceries in hand.

Walking along the snow covered streets, as the wind whipped past her. She shivered inwardly, already wanting to be in the confines of her room. Snuggled up in thousands of blankets to prevent any cold air from sneaking its way past.

Her stomach grumbled out of hunger. Forgetting that she hadn't eaten anything since the night before. Fortunately, Jackson's Burgers was around the corner. She would curse the Demon Lord, knowing full-well whose hang out place that was. But, there was no alternative, she was stuck in the cold, and she wanted to be warm. So, she tightened her grip on the groceries walking forward.

.

.

.

"Curse you, Demon Lord."

"Nana…What, are you doing here?" Nana wasn't at all surprised. Her ex-boyfriend, sat frozen in his seat. Stuttering in question to her presence.

"I'm here to eat. What's it look like? Koichi Sato, one Jackson Burger please,"

"Sure thing, Nana." He replied.

"Nana…"

"Quiet, Shouji. I don't want to hear it. I've already been through enough, today. "

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shouji questioned…

Despite the fact, that Nana was here sitting next to her ex-boyfriend, she really needed to talk to someone that truly understood her at one point in her life. Before, Shouji had ever became her boyfriend, they were friends once. Who, told each other everything that went through their lives?

So, she told Shouji everything. Everything including, Nana, Trapnest, and lastly about Nobu. How Nobu and her had broken up the night before. Through everything, Shouji hadn't said anything, listening to the whole story, which made Nana a little happy. "Sounds like Nobu, wasn't the right guy. If he didn't appreciate you for you, than he doesn't deserve to be around you."

Koichi Sato, delivered her burger. Placing it in-front of Nana, Shouji smiled. He remembered, when he had been with Nana, that food always managed to cheer her up. "Shouji…"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Nana."

Nana ate the remaining contents of her burger. Drinking, while Shouji told her about his life with Sachiko. Nana was happy to hear, that his life had been happy. That his relationship was holding steady, and was joyed enough to appreciate Shouji again. Nana didn't know it, but she missed the talks with Shouji. He was her friend, the only friend besides Junko and Kyousuke that she could ever talk to.

When the time to say goodbye and entering the freezing cold once again. Their goodbye wasn't sad, but left on one of happiness.

They were friends again.

.

.

.

**Takumi's Point of View **

The plane landed with a thud.

Jolting, Takumi awake.

He peered at the window, seeing cement instead of clouds.

Sighing, he stood up. Already, regretting the long drive he would have to commute. He was Takumi of Trapnest, the band practically lived on the street. Travelling from city to city, but Takumi sometimes hated it.

Once outside, Takumi lit one of his signature cigarettes, Gigantes. Regretting that it was his last one, and would need to make a stop on the way to buy more.

Inhaling the smoke, brought Takumi a sense of calmness.

Walking away from the plane, and into the car. Takumi smirked…

Tomorrow he would see Nana. The thought, just brought him to smile. Which, was a weird thing to anyone that knew him. Since, Takumi rarely smiled…

.

.

.

.

The drive was long, however, he had so much papers to look over for Trapnest. It kept him quite busy, and before Takumi knew it. He was arriving at a hotel, which his manager had set up for him.

He walked out into the frigid air. He didn't even wince of the temperature difference, Takumi always kept his cool, no matter the conditions. He always stayed composed, which added to his poise of being a ranking idol.

His phone, which was shrugged into his jacket pocket, beeped. Takumi paused mid-step, taking the time to glance at it-already thinking that it was just going to be a useless text. Sure, enough it was.

_Takumi, please call me… _

Why did his band's princess have to be so damn insistant? He told the girl his feelings, he felt nothing more than a relationship of a brother towards her.

He was in love with Nana, it was hard for him to admit his feelings for Nana. Nana had opened up the world for him, from the time he was a child, and Takumi never had a steady life growing up. Having a dad that was no more than a drunk, and having a sister to look after him. It wasn't the ideal loving environment. But, Nana changed all of that.

From the first moment that Nana Osaki introduced him to the girl, Nana Komatsu. Was, when Takumi Ichinose was in-love.

***Insert Ending Song: A Little Pain…***

**Pages: Five **

**Words: 1,518**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NANA. All rights go to their respected owners.**

**Author's Note: Here's another update. Man, I forgot how emotional this anime was… I think, I cried more times re-watching the show then the first time watching it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and hope it reads well. I don't have a beta/ editor, so all grammatical mistakes are my own. Please, let me know what you think, like, or dislike in a comment below. In addition, after I'm done fully writing this story…I will be re-editing it.**

**Chapter Four **

"_I don't care if I'm loved back, I still want to love someone. Someone, from the bottom of my heart…Straightforward, unwavering…It seems like such a simple thing, so then why…Must it be so incredibly hard?"_

***** Insert Opening Song: Rose here…*** **

**Nana Komatsu Point of View **

It was the evening when Junko, and Kyousuke arrived.

In-full winter gear, they were awestruck when they entered apartment 707- for inside the apartment they were greeted by a smiling Nana. Their eyes seemed to stick to one spot. As Nana's smile sparkled, and shined. Outshining even the current idol that was sitting next to her. Nana Osaki glared at her pet dog, jealous that she had taken her spotlight away from her. Wishing she had a leash, to reign in her exited puppy.

"June!" Nana shouted, as she abruptly slammed into her, crying anime tears…

Forcing her back, and into Kyousuke's back.

June, seemed displeased, as she looked to Kyousuke for help. But, Kyousuke simply backed away slowly from the happy reunion, and sat down next to the Black Stone's princess.

.

.

.

.

"You could have saved me." Junko whispered to Kyousuke, as she sighed and sat down next to her boyfriend; after dealing with a 'high-on-life' type of Nana. The both of them, already tired of the excited Nana.

"Don't be involving me into this." Kyousuke curtly replied, pulling his lighter out and lighting a cigarette, along with the happiness, and excitement that seemed to slowly die away.

Both Nanas' sat together; Facing Junko, and Kyousuke. "Nana, how are you really?" Junko curiously expressed. Nana K, looked out the window… Her eyes, following the tiny flakes of frozen water, falling gently down onto the solid ground.

"I'm fine, June." Junko sighed in relief.

The whole day, she had been picturing a grief stricken Nana. It certainly did not do wonders for her health.

"I heard, that you talked to Shouji the other day." Kyousuke lightly expressed, as he exhaled out the excess smoke of the cigarette.

Nana, turned her gaze back to Kyousuke and lightly smiled.

"Yeah, it was just like old times. When, we were all together…happy." Nana happily expressed. She remembered college life with Junko, where all her problems started… But, those memories only added experience. Experience, for a world that was nothing but lies after the other.

At that exact moment, a short rap sounded from the door.

Being the polite hostess Nana K was raised to be. She quickly stood up, her imaginary tail wagging at the excitement of a new guest. Being 'Hachiko' in every sense of the word, making Nana Osaki laugh at the simple joys that Hachi found in life.

Her smile played on her face, for her hand grasped the cheap-ornate handle of the front door.

She started to greet the person on the other side, but words died in her throat at the sight of him… But, her heart felt more alive, more erratic and uncontrolled.

His penetrating gaze…luring me in like all those nights ago. His steely-grey eyes, were like lights enthralling her into an endless web.

A web, which she couldn't escape. For, Nana was trapped by the leader of Trapnest. Trapped within her own insecurities reflected back at her. Her partner in crime, that weaved through her dreams, and her own selfish- deepest desires.

_Hey Nana, to love someone why do you need the approval of friends and family alike? I still haven't figured it out…_

.

.

.

.

No sounds could be heard in apartment 707, however, the sound of shocked gasps could all be heard simultaneously. Takumi, the leader of Trapnest, and Nana's ex-boyfriend had arrived.

Takumi, only had eyes for Nana.

"Nana, I need to talk to you." Takumi expressed.

Nana, was more taken aback by the request. She looked over to Nana, June, and Kyousuke. From the expression, Nana was making Nana K guessed that she was feeling nothing but rage for Takumi. Junko, and Kyousuke showed their feelings well, making them easy to decipher. Nana K took Takumi's hand in hers, and led him out of the hostile environment.

To Takumi's delight, he relished the feeling of her skin upon his.

Even if it was just holding hands, he missed it…

.

.

.

.

.

They both stood, idly, in the hallway.

The pale moonlight, shining the way and each of their faces.

No words were spoken, only the deep gazes they had for each other. Minutes passed, and Nana finally summed up some courage to ask, "Why?"

That's all her courage could ask…

"Reira was a mistake." He simply stated, his gaze never wavering from her own. He reached within his coat pocket; pulling out the new pack of Gigantes.

Nana breath caught in her throat, "Why, should this matter to me?" She asked, as Takumi froze…

"Nana…"

"Takumi, you left me for her. You left me…I started a new life, a life that I was all too happy to live in. I had friends, I had a boyfriend… I had…"

Tears slipped, slowly raining down on Nana's cheek.

The tears were visible for Takumi to see. He could see the pain, and sorrow that he had put her through, but half of the blame wasn't his entirely. He could clearly see that Nobu had broken up with her.

The question was, could he pick up the pieces? Takumi and Nana were similar creatures in a way. Both broken beyond measure…

Takumi neared her, wrapping her up in his embrace. She had lashed out the first time he tried to hold her, but just like all the other times…she gave in.

Crying in this moment, Takumi could understand Nana and could see her through a different light then he had before. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted her all to himself.

This time, he knew the difference between possessiveness, and actually caring.

He sighed, tightening his hold around his Nana. He would listen to her, he would be kind…gentle. At least, he would try his hardest to be the man that she truly deserved. He didn't want to lose her.

***Insert Ending Song: Starless Night here…***

.

.

.

.

.

**Pages: 4 **

**Words: 1,132**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Nana is so sad, that's the only thing I can say right now. I love Takumi, and had wished the manga, and the anime were different and didn't make Takumi to be the bad guy. Well, hope you guys like this chapter, and please review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. Clearly… **

******A Second Chance******

*********Chapter Five*********

_Why is that when we find the person we love it seems like everyone else is against it? If there is such a thing as destiny, why would a person fight it? When, clearly the path is already drawn? Nana, do you know?_

*****Insert Opening Song: Rose…here…*****

.

.

.

.

The hallway of apartment of 707- bare witnessed to a quiet touching moment. Nana could feel that this time-her relationship with Takumi would be different. That she would try to be friends with him, before going way too far beyond herself. She was going to use her head- instead of relying on her too-damaged heart. Nobuo had broken her heart.

Just like he did when he chose Reira instead of her. Nana laid her hands out flat against his chest. Separating the two so they were apart. Nana's tears had subsided into short muffles. Her normally cheerful eyes, now saddened somewhat were now staring back at grey orbs. His long ebony hair glistening in the pale moonlight. Looking like nothing but pale strings descending from the sky.

She wanted nothing more than to run her frail, little fingers through his hair. Like she did often when they were last together. Takumi had always made her feel like she could be anyone, like she could be herself. He was her partner, the one person that could ever understand her; and would accept her and her secrets. That was one of the main reasons Nana fell for him the first time.

Since in a way he was like her… She could be herself and nothing more.

"Takumi, I don't think…" Nana tried to explain-but Takumi only placed a singer finger upon her red lips. Silencing her, "Please Nana. I'm a different person. Give me a chance. That's all I'm asking…" He said, looking defeated.

This was probably the first time that Nana saw Takumi so….human. So out of touch with his own feelings that it was confusing for her to watch.

Her heart was drowning in grief; she remembered their last relationship: what if Takumi broke her again, how would she stand up after it? An internal struggle clenched her heart, making her head spin.

"Takumi…" She started, but Takumi only closed the distance between them.

Reigniting the hug, along with Nana's long lost feelings. Her head swam with uncertainty.

Her arms wavered, but slowly found their way back around Takumi's form.

The sense of comfort and familitary greeting her like a long lost friend.

What was she getting herself into? She thought inwardly, closing her eyes against the chest of Trapnest's bassist.

.

.

.

Back in the apartment…

Dead silence.

Nana O was silently dying. For inside Nana- a battle was raging on. For dominance, for her possession that was slowly getting stolen away from her. Grabbing one of her Seven-Star cigarettes, lighting the bud inhaling the drug that would eventually calm her nerves.

She knew that Hachi wasn't an object, which she could have at any time to bend at her will, that Nana K was her own person. But, Nana couldn't help it. She clenched her fists together not even paying attention, as the glass cup sitting right next to her fell.

Breaking into a million pieces along the floor.

Images flashed before her eyes. Instead of Junko, and Kyousuke- her head replaced them with Nana. Of Broken promises, and the pair of Strawberry cups that were a symbol of their friendship.

Just like the cups Nana O knew that their friendship might not last. The thought scared her.

.

.

.

.

The following minutes after her reunion with Trapnest's lead bassist.

Nana K had been confronted by Nano O's anger. Just minutes after Takumi and Nana reentered into apartment 707.

Nana O felt betrayed, she wanted her little Hachiko to herself. She wanted a chain to latch onto her, to keep her by her side, always.

How, could Hachi do this to her?

Didn't she get hurt enough last time?

Nana K saw how hurt her roommate was. Her eyes drifted off of Nana O's, to Junko and Kyousuke. They were silently sitting off to the side. Their faces showing nothing but understanding. Which, to Nana K's relief she needed.

However, they were still left wide-eyed, and had remained oblivious to Nana K's ex. They had no idea Takumi of Trapnest was the man Nana had been seeing. They could see how Takumi was around Nana. He was simply aweing, and completely unforgettable. She couldn't look away. Junko was surprised, yes, but she could see the way Nana changed when he had walked back into her life. She seemed more confident, and more…alive.

She could see the light coming back to her eyes. The light that had been dimmed ever since Nana had her falling out with Shouji. The girl had never been the same since then, but seeing Nana now like this. Was nostalgic to June.

She could now feel relived for Nana K, which this, Takumi, could actually take care of Nana and provide for her in every sense of the word.

"Takumi, maybe you should go." Nana K expressed.

Takumi's brows rose, but conceded to her will. He wanted to show her how he could change for her, how he could be enjoyable to be around, and how he could be trusted.

_._

_._

_._

_There are times I am happy. There are times I am sad. But I always try to separate emotion from the need to reach for something stronger, deeper. And then no matter the emotion, I can reach for a stability that helps me accomplish what is the goal._

_._

_._

_._

**[Insert Ending Song here***A Little Pain***] **

**Note: This is not edited. So all grammatical errors are my own. **

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,025**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. All rights reserved. **

**Author's Note: So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. But- here I am and with an update no less. I am really loving you guys right now since I saw that I have a lot of reviews, and the reviews keep on inspiring me to write and update more. Please keep them coming, and as always please follow and favorite and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_They say that…_

_Throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you badly. Let god deal with the trivial things they do in life, because the hate in your heart that slowly consumes will consume you too. – Will Smith _

_***Insert Opening song: Rose…here***_

**Chapter Six**

**Nana Komatsu Point of View**

The night hadn't gone well, with Nana rushing out the door. 'Probably towards Ren's place.' Nana K thought as an afterthought- as the chilling echo of a door slamming kept ringing through the ends of her ears.

She didn't blame Nana- Takumi had shattered her heart, and until recently she had just broken up with Nobu.

How she must be feeling?

Did she feel betrayed?

A light touch startled her out of her musings- Nana's light eyes glanced up meeting Junko. She had forgotten that she had stayed behind- Nana K had cooked a delicious meal before Takumi had arrived- but the kitchen was another mess and Nana was thankful for her help.

"Nana- I hope you know what you're getting into?" Nana could hear Junko express worriedly.

It was a kind gesture; Junko was like a big sister when her other sisters weren't around, or available. Junko worried a lot about her well-being and all Nana could do was smile. It reminded her of all the good times that she had shared during high school.

"I do, June. Thanks for the concern." Junko nodded- taking the determined look in Nana's eyes; an answer to the demon lord that maybe another chance with this Takumi fellow was something that, Nana, really needed.

But Junko prayed silently for a happy outcome. She couldn't deal with another depressed at the Demon Lord type of Nana.

After Junko had finished washing the dishes and drying them; placing them back at the right shelf. Junko checked up on how Nana was doing. Walking into her room and glancing at the way she had her knees up to her chest. "Nana- I'm going to be going. Is there anything else you need?" Nana could hear her friend, and waved at her.

"No- there's nothing else." Nana smiled, "Thank you for the help, June." Nana finished. Junko eyed her friend suspiciously, before heading out the door.

Nana sighed a sigh of relief.

Her eyes then glanced back to the little box that sat on her side table. A little blue box that still smelt like cloves and smoke. The intoxicating scent that always made her head feel woozy- always reminding her of the guy that had broken her heart. She didn't get the reason people smoked- but by the smell alone compelled Nana.

Nana could see Takumi was at least trying to behave differently- he had listened to her earlier, which had surprised her. He had left- but Nana could also see that Takumi was calculating. He could always see when his presence wasn't wanted, or welcomed and quickly eased the situation towards the right way.

Nana K couldn't help it, however, she wanted to see him.

If she had ever smoked a day in her life, which she didn't, Takumi would be her cold, hard, addicting, intoxicating drug. Her one opening to be, to loose herself in those ebony locks of his. She pulled her knees in tighter to her chest- what was she going to do? What was he doing to her?

The suddenness of her wacky ringtone blared through the tiny speakers of the phone- she really needed to change it. She glanced at the tiny lit screen looking at the words of the caller id- it was him. The man that clouded her every thought, Takumi was calling her.

She clicked the 'send' button, thus accepting the phone call.

"Hello." Nana K said into her phone.

She heard a masculine voice reply. Just from the voice alone- sent cold shivers down along her back.

"Nana- how did your night go- I mean from the time when I left?" Takumi questioned. "Everything- went alright. If by alright means that Nana rushed out probably to see Ren." Nana quickly huffed.

'I won't cry' Nana thought- but by the time she finished the sentence Takumi could hear her beginning to sob.

"Nana…" Takumi softly spoke. With that one word- Nana could feel the raw emotion in which Takumi spoke. "Takumi…" Nana hiccupped and continued, "I want to see you." She finished.

Takumi smiled on the other end, and arranged a car to drive and pick up his fallen rose. He wanted Nana- he wanted to have her, but also to cherish her.

.

.

.

.

**Nana Osaki Point of View**

Her breathing went in and out. Her throat felt like it was on fire- she had ran.

Ran away from the one person that she wanted to control- the one person that was hers and hers alone.

How dare he?

How dare Takumi take what was hers in the first place. Hachi had been doing fine with Nobuo- why did Nobuo have to break up with Hachi in the first place?

Tears had fallen smearing her dark make-up, and that was how she had appeared before her boyfriend.

Ren had took one look at her and wrapped his arms around her- the smell of his Seven Star cigarette smoke calming Nana O as she soon passed out.

[Break]

Nana O opened her eyes. Blinking the sleep away from her vision; she sat up. She could feel a warm hand that was placed gently on her shoulder. She leaned her head, accepting the gentle caress that Ren made along her back. Moments had passed many times like this- whenever she had felt sad, or angry Ren was the only person that could get her, that could actually calm her down.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Ren softly expressed.

She didn't- but she knew that Ren wasn't the type to let a subject go. She sighed, her shoulders slumping which didn't go unnoticed by Ren- as his brows inched up in question.

"Takumi arrived at the apartment last night. It seems like he and Hachi are together again."

She could hear Ren mutter something, but she was too distracted to fully hear him. She inhaled smoke, for the smoke somewhat calmed her.

**This is not edited. So all grammatical errors are my own. **

**Until next time…**

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,139**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys and girls, I want to say first on how awesome your reviews are to me. Please keep them coming. Also, in this chapter I switch from multiple point of views so I just wanted to warn you guys. Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite, and of course to comment on what you like/or disliked. This is not edited, so all grammatical errors are my own. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. All rights reserved. **

*****Chapter Seven*****

**Nobody likes to fail. I want to succeed in everything I do, which isn't much. But the things that I'm really passionate about, if I fail at those, if I'm not successful, what do I have? – Eminem **

*****Insert Opening Song: Rose here…*****

Nana K felt like she was going to explode, or drown in her own self-pity.

She would have thought that she would think and act differently.

She had grown and matured, and wasn't the same little girl, no matter what recent actions may have suggested otherwise.

She couldn't help it though-whenever she had felt lonely, or tossed aside Nana K would do anything to forget even if it was just for a night with the guy that drained all her thoughts with merely a touch to her skin.

A car had picked her up; minutes after the phone call she had received from Takumi.

The drive wasn't that bad.

But the wait period in between was the worst.

Her hands had begun to sweat from the bottle of nerves that had cracked open from the mere masculine voice of Trapnest's bassist. Her breathing was uneven-but what was she supposed to be feeling?

Takumi brought out the restless part of her.

A part that Nana K couldn't help be ashamed of.

Nana O was mad at her, which only made her feel lonelier. Nana O had made her feelings quite clear to her from walking away instead of talking it out.

The only way that Nana K thought would fill the void deep within her was the, love and embrace, that Takumi would no doubt give her. The feeling that made her feel like she belonged.

The car stopped and fluorescent, colored lights assaulted her vision.

However, a figure clad in black had met her- from a simple look Nana K's eyes watered- her legs carried her until her body was enveloped into a warm embrace.

She smelt the remains of his signature, Gigantes, cigarettes smoke on the ends of his clothes; digging her head deeper into his broad chest; as her fingers knitted their way in-between his jacket pulling him closer to her in the process.

Takumi relished in the feeling. Waiting a few moments before, leading her up- gently pulling her to his side. Nana Komatsu was his.

[Break]

Nana K had her back to Takumi.

She could feel his strong arms snake their way around her thin waist.

"Tak-", before she could talk however, Takumi had closed her lips with his.

He had turned her body until she was planted against the wall. Nana K had roughly placed her hands against his chest- pulling apart from the heated kiss. "Takumi, before we do anything you have to promise that this time will be different."

"Nana, you are my world." Nana could hear the honesty in his voice. "I'm letting you in again, Takumi you better not break my heart again" Their lips met each other, and this time they weren't just partner in crimes, no, they were two people in a committed relationship.

.

.

.

"Don't you think you could get over the fact that Takumi is indeed in fact in love with Hachi?" 'Wasn't Ren supposed to be on my side?' Nana Osaki thought. She glared her penetrating gaze to the one that was supposed to be the love of her life.

"It's not that." Nana lied. "It's the fact that Hachi was mine, but I do know that I was the main reason that they've met. " Nana O said honestly.

"So, what is the problem?" Ren questioned to know the real truth.

"Why does Trapnest have to take everything away from me?" Nana questioned at a mere whisper.

Instantly, Ren was by her side holding her, comforting her. Now realizing the truth in Nana's words- he had left her to become the lead guitarist in Trapnest's band, and Hachi her roommate had been taken away from the bassist of Trapnest.

Ren now knew the center of his girlfriend's worries, and hopefully he could help her to alleviate all her fears and worries.

.

.

[Break]

.

.

Shin was watching television when he heard the phone in his jacket pocket ring. His attention now focused on the bright little screen- instead of the moving picture of the television.

_Shin, I need to talk to you. Please come to my apartment. – Reira _

He stood up placing his jacket over his shoulder. Leaving the band's residence.

Secretly, Shin had a crush on Reira.

Yasu had told him that he shouldn't start something with Reira, mainly because he was the one who was underage in the band and that it could lead up to a bad reputation with the band.

But did Shin care? No, he didn't.

He had arrived at Reira's apartment- knocking first. Until, Reira had opened the door, motioning him to come into her room.

"So, what is this about Reira?" Shin asked, getting to the point.

He could see Reira was nervous, fumbling with the ends of her dress. Her eyes casted down towards the floor, "Shin." She expressed.

Shin raised his brows in question, "Takumi, had rejected me, and I just need someone right now."

"Reira. I can't."

"Please, Shin! Just, please…" Reira had walked up to him, eyes filling with tears.

How could he say no to her? "I'll stay, but only for tonight." He lied. His eyes betraying the real emotions that only his heart knew.

.

[Insert Ending Song: Starless Night here…]

.

**End, until next time folks… **

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,009**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. All rights are reserved.

Author's Note: So I updated. Yay! Thanks for all who favorite, follow, and review. They mean so much. So please keep them coming. I don't know when I will update next, but I hope you guys/girls enjoy this chapter. In addition, I'm so sorry that it's so short, but I promise longer chapters in the future. All grammatical mistakes are my own.

Chapter Eight

Nana Komatsu P.O.V.

So what do you call two people who broke up on bad reasons- but the same two people are back together and are sitting face to face at an expensive restaurant? A date? Wasn't there another word that fit the situation better?

But, if Nana Komatsu could be honest to herself, this had to be the most fun she had in a long time. Dates with Nobuo hadn't gone this way; she was used to silent meals and that awkward tension; but with Takumi it seemed all the walls of awkwardness disappeared.

Which, to Nana's immense relief relaxed her and she could carry on a normal conversation. Was there any such thing as a normal conversation, though?

She wished that she had left on good terms with Nana O, she missed the light-hearted laughs on the several times she played the part of Hachiko, she missed the late night dinners with Black Stones, would she ever see her again.

Nana, will I? She often thought.

"Nana, are you alright?" Her eyes flashing up to Takumi's cool grey. "Yeah, I am. I was just thinking of Nana. Of how much I miss her and our light-hearted laughs when we were together. I just miss…" Nana stopped. Her head falling down.

"The good old times." Takumi finishes for her. She lifts her head and nods her head in confirmation.

Takumi slid out his wallet from his inner suit pocket, paying for their meal and tipping their server. He sat up as well as Nana as Takumi lead the way out. Once they were outside Takumi hurled Nana in. Her face against his chest as Takumi wraps his arms around her.

"Those times will come back again, Nana." Nana only wrapped her arms around him. Never wanting to let him go. Never again.

.

.

.

Nana Osaki P.O.V.

Nana Osaki laid her head back against Ren's chest. Inhaling his Seven Stars scent that had clinged into his clothes. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to leave herself. Ren's place was a little sanctuary for her it wasn't the shabby old loft that sat on a lonely river rift in there hometown. But it was the next best thing to hide from the paparazzi to hide from all the drama that seemed to follow her like a loose ribbon.

"How long will you be gone this time?" She asked. Shifting her head up.

"The tour should last two months." Nana O sighs in defeat, while her head lowers. "Ren." Ren lifts his brows. Curious as to what his little Nancy wanted. "Promise, to come back?" as an answer to her question Ren just gathers her form closer to his. Until there wasn't any space left between them. "I love you, Ren."

"I promise." That's all she needed to hear. Leaning her lips to his. Until they lost themselves in relentless passion.

.

.

.

Shin P.O.V.

Shin was lying on a bed. With his feet spread out across the queen size bed. Holding his antique lighter that hung loosely around his neck – flicking it on and off, until the princess right beside him spoke.

"Shin." He could feel Reira beside him. He could see her small fingers curling the sheet within her palm. "Reira." Her hand relaxed lying flat out on top of the sheet.

"You're strong, Reira. You're independent. You're beautiful. I can say all these things, but I can only say this to you right now." Shin looked into Reira's eyes and continued, "Which is, don't let anybody ruin what you strived so hard to achieve." Reira's eyes widened and watered.

"Thank you." She whispered. Shin just smiled. He wanted to hold her. To comfort her more. But, he knew if he did. That everything would change. Was he ready to take the next step? Will he ever know?

.

.

.

Yasu P.O.V.

Yasu inhaled his cherry flavored Cigarette. He didn't know why he smoked them. Maybe, because of the name. Black Stones.

The band had released its first album just two months ago. Black Stones has risen in popularity, yet Trapnest is still considered number one. Yasu sighed, hearing his phone vibrate and lighten.

He flipped the phone open, "Hello, this is Yasu."

"Yo, Yasu want to hang out?" He could hear Naoki shout. He could feel a vein pop. "How did you even get my number?"

"So, Reira, Takumi, and Ren are busy. Come on, Yasu! Please!?"

"I get off in in a half hour."

"You're the be-"

He hangs up, before Naoki can finish.

The law firm he worked at knew of his musical profession. He just didn't know which one he wanted to pursue. He was in the band for Nana's sake, to watch her bloom into full grown rose.

He glanced at the clock on his desk. Shortly, deciding to just up and go.

He needed a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Happy New Year's my dear readers. Wow, so it's been a whole year since I started this story. And I feel like I should be farther into this story for some reason. But, I just wanted to say thanks to all the follows, favorites, and comments that this story has received thus far. It really means a lot and it keeps me motivated to write more for you guys/and gals. And I'm looking forward to continuing this amazing tale of Nana. So thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. If I did Takumi would have never cheated on Nana. All rights are reserved.

Chapter Nine

It seemed like every memory of you Nana vanished before me. I missed you. I do miss you. Can't we be like we used to. To have moonlit concerts with nothing but a few tables and chairs, and laughable fireworks? What happened to us, Nana? Can't the good overweigh the bad?

.

.

.

Insert Opening Song, Rose here…

Nana Komatsu Point of View

Nana Komatsu stares at the sleeping man before her. Takumi's sleeping form to the right of her was covered in cotton sheets. They were in a building that was apparently his apartment.

At first she was surprised never before had she heard of Takumi having a place of his own. However, most of the times she met up with him was when she needed someone to be there for her. Someone she could sway her inner problems onto. A joyous escape that was most welcomed.

Nana sighs, yet smiles down at the sleeping form of Takumi. He looked like an angel that just came down from heaven when he slept.

She liked him like this wishing that he could stay like that forever. However, Takumi shifted his weight and his grey orbs open igniting her body with spikes of electricity. Making her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Good morning. Were you watching me?" Takumi's lips turn into a quirky smirk. Making Nana blush even harder. "I was. You were an angel." Nana compliments. Takumi face lightens. He would take the compliment.

She could hear a small buzzing sound. Lifting her hand up and grabbing onto the light pink cellphone from the nearby bedside table. "Who is it?" She hear him ask, curious to what or who took his precious Nana's attention away from him.

"It's Nana. She wants to meet."

"I guess everything has its own way of working itself out."

"I guess."

"Ah, before I forget the band has its two month tour in the next couple of days. So we're not going to be seeing much of each other."

"What?! When are you leaving?"

"The band has its first concert next week. I'm sorry that I forgot to mention it." Nana slumps back into the bed.

However, Takumi is next to her in the next moment. "I wish that I didn't have to. If I could I would stay."

His voice calmed her along with his sweet touches and caresses. He caressed her, gently rubbing strands of her auburn hair away from her face and behind her ears. Nana grabbed ahold of his arm squeezing it. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want him to leave.

"I promise to call each night. I love you Nana."

Tears leaked from her eyes.

As Takumi held and kissed her.

.

.

.

Ren had changed her mind. She actually was in the right state of mind when she texted Hachiko to meet up. She wanted her friend back. And it looked like everything was beginning to go back to normal. She hoped that Nana would forgive her.

.

.

.

She didn't want him to go. Yet, she had to realize he had a career to uphold. That Trapnest came first, and she no matter how much she wanted to be first was second.

She sighed, looking at her phone to see the time once again.

Nana O had texted her earlier in the day texting her details on where she wanted to meet up. So here she was sitting in a dinner with her coffee grasped in her palms awaiting to see her flat mate.

A rush of wind moved strands of hair. Nana K looked up and Nana O was there. Standing. Quiet. Nana O moved to a sitting position. Both Nana's sat across from each other.

"Nana…" Nana K starts, however Nana O takes the intuitive.

"Hachiko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for…" Nana Osaki wanted to continue. However, Nana K interrupts preventing Nana O to continue.

"Nana, you have nothing to be sorry for." Nana K admits.

"Yes, I do."

"No. You don't. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'm sorry, Nana. I'm sorry for not thinking of you and how you would react to me seeing Takumi again. I should know better. But I can't help who I fall in love with."

"No you can't. And I want you to understand that for the most part we are friends. And I will always be your friend. So whatever you decide I will be behind you." Nana O looks into her beloved friends gaze and smiles. Suddenly the past seemed so silly in comparison to this moment.

Insert Ending Song here: A little Pain.

Second Note: This chapter is not edited. All mistakes are my own. But, please if you find anything please do let me know. Thanks.

Till next time.

Pages: Three

Words: 916


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm back my fellow readers with a new chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating in a long while. But, I'm done with college (well until August), but I'll probably update again sometime soon. And I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger at the end. Seriously this chapter just wrote itself even I who wrote it never expected for this ending to occur. Please feel free of what you thought in a review at the bottom. Also, this is not edited all mistakes are my own. Thanks, Bella4evr3

Chapter 10

"Hachiko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for…" Nana Osaki wanted to continue. However, Nana K interrupts preventing Nana O from continuing.

"Nana, you have nothing to be sorry for." Nana K admits. "Yes I do."

"No. You. Don't. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'm sorry, Nana. I'm sorry for not thinking of you and how you would react to me seeing Takumi again. I should know better. But, I can't help who I fall in love with."

"No. You can't. And, I want you to understand that for the most part we are friends. And, I will always be your friend. So, whatever you decide I will behind you." Nana O looks into her beloved friends gaze and smiles. Suddenly the past seemed so silly in comparison to this moment.

Nana K walked calmly out of the diner that she had previously met Nana O. at. Her mood felt lighter – like the once recent bad baggage had suddenly lifted. Nana O and she were friends again. Her relationship with Trapnest's bassist was real – she could now go further into that relationship without fear from rejection from others. Her friends since high school accepted him already, so to Nana K life sure seemed good now.

She continued to walk down the street and around corners – walking her way back to apartment 707. Back to where all the good and bad memories mush together. It was a short distance from the diner from the apartment – even though she was cold to bone since the season of cold weather was present. Hurling her coat over her more feeling a bit warmer, as she continued to the old classy, brick apartment.

She glanced to the pure white snow below her feet – finding it the most interesting thing she had ever laid eyes on to distract herself from the cold. "Nana." She looked up and stopped mid-step – her eyes zeroing on the auburn haired boy in-front of her.

"Shoji!? What are you doing here?" Nana K questioned hurling her jacket closer. "I was just walking around and remembered you lived close and decided to check up on you. Since we're friends, again." Nana K smiled a wide smile. "Of course! Come on in and get out of the cold." Nana K expresses, while nudging Shoji- until they reached the red-brick apartment.

Opening the door to the apartment Nana trudges her coat off setting it up on the coat rack next to the door – as she offered Shoji something to drink. Shoji could see that the apartment hadn't changed in the time he and Nana had broken up. He walked into her bedroom – noticing the big Trapnest poster that was hung up on her wall. "So, what's new?" Shoji asked, accepting the beer that Nana offered. Opening it and taking a sip, while waiting for her response.

"Where to start?" Nana K asks, because there had been a lot that had happened since she last saw Shoji. Takumi's reappearance in her life. Nana's doubt in her, and her acceptance to Takumi. "A lot has happened – I'm seeing Takumi, again; and Nana has finally accepted the fact that Takumi is the right choice for me. She supports it."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't like to see you all alone. "Shoji states. Taking another sip of beer, before he chokes in realization. "You mean Takumi of Trapnest?!" He never realized. "One in the same." She confirms.

"Want to meet him, or err. " Nana K stumbles suddenly realizing the situation that would bring. It wasn't really a good situation on having her current boyfriend meeting her ex – just remembering the tense atmosphere where Nobu and Takumi are concerned. "Sure. It would be nice to meet him. "Nana K lets out a sigh. Picking up her cellphone – then remembering Takumi and the band where on a tour. "Actually, we might have to make that a raincheck – I just remembered Trapnest is on a tour now. So I won't see him for a while."

"No problem. I'll meet him some other day." Shoji states, while continuing, "It's been awhile since I last saw this apartment. I remember the day when Kyousuke, Junko, and I were visiting this place for the first time. Seeing Nana O and Yasu – you were truly happy. I'm glad you're happy again." Shoji confesses.

Nana Komatsu could feel her heart skip a beat – she was happy and joyed fill when Shoji revealed that fact. It was like getting his approval was the most important thing. "Thank you." She turned her back and started to look through the fridge for something to cook and eat.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Nana K asks – she lifts her head to see Shoji leaning on her doorway. "Yes. I would like that."

Nana was relieved. It felt good to be able to talk to Shoji again. It was like having her best friend with her again. The friend where she could be carefree and herself without any other judgment. Shoji got her – and even knew her like Takumi did. And he accepted her mistakes and all.

She readily made dinner – knowing she wanted to make some curry and rice – while, she cooked Shoji explained his life. How he and Sachiko were not really doing okay since their last conversation at Jackson's. Nana was surprised to hear that he was intending on leaving her, but really couldn't think of an appropriate time to do it.

She finished the curry and poured some over cooked rice and presented Shoji with a helping as she sat down at the table. Then forgetting that she still needed a drink she got up and went to the fridge and spotted a beer – picking it up and opening it she took a sip and set it on the table. However, when she sat the drink on the table Shoji's hand grabbed hers whisking her towards him and their lips met.

Nana's eyes widened in surprise. This was completely unexpected.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. All rights are reserved.

Author's Note: So I'm here with another update and I really hope you like it. Thanks for the continued support and reviews they truly help.

Chapter 11

Nana Komatsu's Point of View

What is happening? Who is this kissing me? It's not him...it's…" She opened her eyes to see her ex – Shoji. His eyes explaining his yearning for some sort of connection.

"No. This can't happen." Nana K states more like demands and continues," you broke my heart if my memory serves me correctly. You were the one who cheated I'm not going to make the same mistake," she cries.

Shoji put his head down he obviously didn't know what overtook him. "Nana. I'm sorry." Shoji's voice was a mere whisper and from his tone Nana could see that he felt bad. That he regretted it.

"Why did you do it?" Nana asked wanting to get some closure on his actions. "Honestly, I guess I wanted to connect or something like we used to. You were my friend – the only one I could be myself with. You understood me. I guess I needed to feel that comfort again," he replies.

Shaking his head to hide his embarrassment and standing up from the table. "I'm sorry, Nana. After you made all of that food I had to be the one to ruin it," he quickly expresses while heading to the door.

"Shoji, wait!" Nana shouts and Shoji stops in his steps and takes a glance over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." His eyes waning in happiness and filling with regret, "I'm the one who should be saying that." Shoji turns his head and continues to open the door before him.

Walking out. Leaving Nana by herself.

Why did he do that? Why did he kiss me? Nana's thoughts kept whirling back and forth not knowing what to believe. Shoji – her friend – her ex – had kissed her…, knowing full well she was involved with someone else.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Her monotonous ringtone blaring from the counter top distracting her and whipping her thoughts back to reality. Walking the short distance to the counter top where her phone was waiting she picked up the pink wireless phone – the color drained from her face. Out of all of the contacts on her phone it had to be his. Toughing herself up with small encouragements she inhaled a large amount of air into her lungs and exhaled hitting the green talk button on her phone.

"Hello. This is Nana." She states calmly. She was going to try and talk like her normal self. But, she was a tad nervous of what Takumi would pick up on through her tone of voice.

"How's my sweet Nana?" Takumi asks his voice already affecting Nana K as if he was right next to her in person. "She is doing fine, although she misses you terribly."

"The tour has been less then exciting."

"What do you mean?"

"Naoki won't shut up. Reira is going on and on about how I don't like her anymore, while Ren sits back and plays his guitar it's getting rather annoying." Takumi sounded defeated, which was strange and new to her.

"Takumi?" Nana asks – a little worried he would ignore her request.

"Hmmm…" Takumi replies in a bored manner. "I want to see you!" She wines.

From there Takumi replies he would send a car and would set himself up in a motel. They had just recently played a concert only a couple hours away. It shouldn't be that long of a car ride and Takumi assured her he would pay the cab fee.

Nana could only smile. She would see Takumi again. Her partner in crime… if there was one person who completely understood her it would be him. And, he would not fault her for others' mistakes.

She grabbed her purse - ignoring the cold dinner that was set on the table. Opening the door – running down multiple steps – and entering the cab making her way towards Takumi. Wanting to forget Shoji and finally move on with her life.

(Break)

Nana Osaki's Point of View

Nana Osaki left the diner pulling out her Seven Stars Cigarette pack taking one out and lighting it and inhaling the tobacco that soothed her mind. She thought about her roommate – her dog – her friend, and smiled a true smile.

She had her Hachiko back – she expressed her feelings and to Nana O's surprise Hachiko was the one to apologize. After everything they had been through she was the one who should have apologized. She had dragged Nana K along with her – she was the one who had introduced her to Trapnest and her band with Nobuo.

She felt like a burden to Nana – to Hachiko – she often thought about what Hachiko's life might be like if she weren't in it. But, then stopped the thought somehow knowing what her life would be like. Their friendship meant everything to each one of them. It would tear Nana K's heart if their friendship somehow broke. Nana didn't want that to happen – so she smiled again. Knowing that whatever path they took their friendship would be sure to last.

(Break)

Yasu's Point of View

Yasu entered his apartment – he had gone to get drinks before Naoki and the Trapnest band left for their tour – he was irritated, Naoki sure did know how to give him a headache with his insistant talking.

Taking his shoes off and setting his shades on the table – he walked out to the outside porch and stared off into the day. Silently glancing at the ongoing traffic when his cell rang. Reaching into his pocket and glancing at the screen he answered the call.

"Hello, this is Yasu."

"Yasu...," a feminine voice expressed from the other end of the line. Yasu's fingers gripped the hand bar of his patio – "Reira, why are you calling?" Yasu asked, out of all the people who could call him it had to be her.

"I need to see you. Can you meet me? Please…?"

"What's the name of the hotel you're staying in?"

"Royal Suites, do you know where it's at?"

"Yes, I'll be there in a couple hours."

The line went dead as Yasu closed his phone – grabbing his shades, opening the door and closing it and entering his car. He was going to be meeting with Reira. He couldn't think of anything – but he hoped that everything was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Another update yay! I want to thank you for each one of your reviews! They truly help me to update and they inspire me to go further and further into this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I worked really hard on it. Thanks and hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own NANA. All rights are reserved.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Yasu's Point of View**

Yasu stood in-front of her door. Her voice sounding worried over the phone… Knocking not waiting a second before the door was open wide and he had Reira tugging on the end of his clothes and encompassing herself into his arms.

What had he gotten himself into?

"Calm down Reira…" Yasu rubs the small of her back until he could hear the crying sobs muffle into hiccups, "Now what's wrong?"

Reira hides herself deeper into his chest she could smell the left over smoke from his cherry flavor cigarettes. He waited. He would wait however long, that was the type of guy he was.

He remembered the little school girl who was strong and never afraid of anything. Who always wanted more out of life; who only cared about singing seeing her like this was different and it struck something long forgotten within him.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just – don't know… Tell me what to do Yasu. Just please."

He heard her – how broken up she was… he was worried albeit curious as to why she was suddenly breaking down.

"Reira, what brought this on?"

"Yasu, please just hold me."

Her voice was dejected. Like she had given up on what was important. He wrapped his arms over her encasing her in love and comfort. He wondered why she was acting like this. The last time he saw her like this was when he had left to pursue his dreams of law.

"I don't know if I can handle this life anymore. I'm sad, yet angry at the same time. It just seems like everyone I know is moving on with their life and I'm left here… alone."

Yasu tightened his hold over his former lover. "Reira, you are not alone." He saw Reira break out in tears.

"Yasu." Her voice cracked and Yasu could do was hold her until she calmed more. Motioning her to her bed within the room – holding her until her eyes went heavy with sleep. Tucking her in the bed moving the covers up till they cover her up to her neck.

Her sleeping form looked peaceful… pulling out one of his 'Blast' cherry flavor cigarettes – he sits down beside her – lightening up the bud and watching her until she awoke. If he could truly be honest he missed this.

**Nana Komatsu's Point of View**

_Back in those days I didn't know how to love. _

_Yet, back in those days I really did want to be loved._

_Why does life have to be so complicated? _

_***Insert Opening Song: Rose here…*** _

She grabbed her purse – ignoring the cold dinner that was set on the table. Opening the door- running down multiple steps and entering the cab making her way towards Takumi. Wanting to forget Shoji and finally move on with her life. The cab ride was only an hour – she passed the time glancing at the many passing buildings – her thoughts on her favorite ebony-haired bassist.

.

.

.

.

Nana Komatsu closed the weighted car door and took a glance upwards at the hotel. During all the months she had spent seeing Takumi and staying at hotels somewhat began to seem regular to her.

Even when she spent those many nights with Takashi Asano during her high school years.

Takumi's room was on the seventh floor and seeing the taxi drive away was when she walked into the hotel. The hotel was big and grand, nothing but the best for Trapnest, she thought. She could see several of couples lounging around and receptionists helping customers check in. She eyed the elevator and walked towards it taking the elevator up to the seventh floor.

It was different this time – visiting him… Takumi. He had such character - he was compelling, she knew. And she couldn't help herself she wanted to see him again. After all the years she had been apart from him. And the kiss with Shoji just recently– she wanted to forget that.

And the best way for her to do that was Takumi – her secret drug she had kept hidden after the years when they had split apart. The partner in crime that accepted her and made her whole…complete.

The elevators door slid open revealing the hotel hall – taking a right and finding the room number Takumi gave her and knocked on the door. Barely even thirty seconds and the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat.

Even after all this time and her heart could go crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So to celebrate this story's three year anniversary (although its thirteen days late) I'm updating once again. I am so thankful for all the continued support this story has been receiving. I also want to say thank you for all of who favorited, followed, and commented. It brightens up my day so please keep them coming! Well hope you all will enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. All rights are reserved. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Nana Komatsu's Point of View**

_The night was like all the rest. _

_We had dinner – then we hooked up – but what made it different was Takumi himself._

_The raw emotions I felt from him that night made it hard for me to ever forget. _

*****Insert Opening Song Here – Rose*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Say what! And, you're just revealing this to me now!" Junko said in an exasperated tone.

"I thought I said it, but I guess not. Yeah Shoji kissed me." Junko put her head down on the table in disbelief. She wouldn't have imagined Shoji kissing Nana ever again after the cheating bastard had hooked up behind Nana's back.

After he left things with her, "What happened to Sachiko? I thought they were on good terms?" Junko still couldn't believe it.

"It didn't mean too much to me. I'm in a committed relationship now. I don't want to be like him. Like Shoji that backstabbing jerk. " Nana pumped up her fists in the air ready to pound them in the next person who walked through the door.

Nana Komatsu visited her friend Junko they had been friends ever since High School – it seemed like months since she last saw her friend. Kyousuke had been out all day so Junko and she were alone. Junko let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

It looked to her that Nana wasn't on the verge of breaking. She felt proud of her friend. It really looked to her that Nana had matured. It was all she asked for and it made her happy to see it.

.

.

.

Yasu sat quietly – contemplating his thoughts beside a sleeping Reira. Hearing her deep breaths as she inhaled and exhaled all of the stress that had accumulated upon her small shoulders. She seemed at peace. Her crying from earlier had him rushing across town to check up on her; to really see if she was unhurt and alright. He still remembered the feeling of worry when he had first heard her words on the other end of the line the turmoil in her voice was something he didn't want to hear ever again.

The vibration from within his coat pocket had him digging through his coat to reveal his phone – lifting the top half up with a flick of his finger a bright screen illuminated from the tiny piece of technology revealing a text he had received he looked up who had sent him a message to see it had come from his band's princess; apparently Nana had revived her friendship with Nana Komatsu. He chuckled silently to himself.

His Nana could sometimes be selfish, but that's the side of her that he was attracted to. He didn't lie to Ren about going after her if he didn't. For a long time now he had his thoughts on Nana. Everything he did it was for her and her happiness. He didn't want to see her broken and wither away.

Putting his cigarette out on the nearby ashtray that was beside Reira's sleeping form only to see it had been recently used by the white ash that had already collected, which meant he wasn't the only company she had been keeping. That thought should have made him at least a bit angry, yet it didn't.

He stood up glancing once more and seeing her sleeping form he wished Reira all the best. Writing a note to her from her bedside explaining his abrupt absence from her side. Turning his back on his past and taking that final step towards his future.

.

.

.

Shin closed the door behind him. It had been a long night with Trapnest's Princess – Reira. After departing from her side he could still see the beginnings of tears. He wished he could be enough for her.

"Where've you been?" Nobu asks.

Shin could see Nobu tuning his guitar as Shin followed suit taking his bass guitar out in preparation of their usual band rehearsal.

"The usual." He remarks with the same enthusiasm he had whenever he explained his whereabouts.

Nobu turns his head to the side while thinking, "Man, he's a legend." Nobu's cheeks reddened at the thought.

"Where are Yasu and Nana?" Shin asks. Nobu explained that both of them would be late. Shin and Nobu tuned both of their guitars and they were in a middle of a conversation when they heard the shouting voices from within the studio getting louder and louder, until the door from their session banged open.

"Practice is now in session!" Shin didn't question Nana. He wasn't interested in the yells and shout – he closed his eyes and followed the compelling beat of the drums as the haunting sound of his bass guitar overflowed his senses.

.

.

.

Nana Komatsu shuts the door of the yellow cab – she had ringed a cab before departing from Junko's apartment. She truly missed Takumi. It had been earlier that morning, before she saw Junko, she had been with Takumi.

_Nana Komatsu blinked the wretched tiredness out of her eyes only to blush a deep red. The steel grey orbs of the man she had deep feelings for had his eyes casted onto her, "you were wild last night" his voice was sleek and compelling. She could get lost in his voice, she thought on several occasions. _

"_I love you, Nana." He places his hand on her cheek. She wants that warmth. She leans her head further into his open palm, therefore telling him she loved him in reply. She loved this. His endearments was what spoke to her. The one thing that was different then Shoji and even Nobu. He was her partner in crime. Her other half that understood her. _

"_Takumi. I wish you didn't have to leave." Takumi leans down to her level. Kissing her sweetly on the lips, "So do I." he tells her. She leans closer to his touch. Soaking it up since she knew it would be a long while before she saw him once again. _

She was feeling happy. Looking back on the events that took place earlier in the morning. Although the good mood she was in didn't last that long as she suddenly remembered, "Oh no! Don't tell me I forgot to mention the kiss to him!?" although maybe it was a good thing she didn't mention it. Nothing good would have come from it, but it could also be said that nothing good came from keeping secrets, as well.

"Curse you Demon Lord!" The Demon Lord was to blame for her forgetfulness she decided. Blaming someone else for her mistakes seemed to make her better.

Walking up the steps of her apartment she contemplated if Nana would be there. They had made up. Their friendship was something she held dear to herself. It had broken her heart all over again when Nana had shunned herself from her. It was like losing the other, other half of herself. Picking out the keys from her purse she sets the key into the lock. Opening the door she was greeted by a big smile upon Nana O's face.

She smiled. She was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. All rights are reserved. In no way, shape, or form do I own this amazing piece of work. **

**Summary: After Takumi realizes he made a mistake with Reira. He hopes that Hachi or Nana Komatsu will give him a second chance. And this time Nana will be his and only his. **

**Author's Note: I'm back! I promise I am back. I really want to finish this story! So you will be seeing constant updates so please stay tuned. I'm thinking on the terms of the lengths of the story; right now I'm imagining about twenty to twenty five to thirty; right now it could range from those estimated guesses, but it's a not a positive or final guess. It could be longer. On a different note, I want to say thanks for the continued support and please keep it coming in the form of comments, follows, and favorites and now please enjoy this extra-long chapter. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Nana Komatsu's Point of View **

_I missed him. _

_Why couldn't I be in two places at once? _

_Why couldn't love be felt across vast distances? _

_Well, Nana do you know the answer? _

_***Insert opening song: Wish, here….***_

She gulped the remaining liquid that was encased in the can - the spicy but light beer made the stress of her day leave. It had been about a week since her last meet up with her hunk of a star. Just thinking about him had her visibly sigh.

In the meantime, with her newfound friendship with Nana Osaki she had attended the recent Blast concert. As Nana and the band had been spotted by a talent agent at Gaia - a famous record label.

She was happy for Blast and was currently reaping the rewards of said band. "You guys did amazing!"

She shouted in her drunken stupor once again - she saw everyone laughing and she couldn't help but laugh as well. It had been way too long since all of them had been this well off. It seemed to Nana that things were finally going back to how they were before everything that had forced them apart.

"Oh stop it Hachi you're just saying that to be nice." Shin's drunken voice replies. Shin wraps his arms around Nana K - as she blushes a deep red at the closeness. "Shin what are you doing?!" Nana K shouts in embarrassment. Although Shin doesn't reply as the bassist closes his eyes and sleeps.

Yasu and Nana's laughs fill the otherwise silent air.

She glared at the both of them. With the help of Yasu Shin was tucked into in bed snoring loudly from her room. Yes. Things were normal.

.

.

.

.

Morning hues of yellow and orange peak through the curtains lightening up a room that was once darkened by the night - two sleeping figures remained unconscious.

These two sleeping figures were Nana K and Shin - the night before the both of them had gotten a little too worse for wear on the eve of Blasts' contract signing and the concert that had gotten them sighted. With a blaring alarm clock going off one head sprouts up and reaches out a hand to turn the insistent thing off.

She gives out a yawn and sets her body up turning her head she blinks realization dawning over her features as she looked at Shin in a loving way - like one would look at a sibling or child. Nana K stands up prepared to get a brew of coffee going and doing her usual morning routine.

"Morning Nana."

Nana turns her head to see Yasu already sitting at the table with a warm coffee in-front of him. Smiling seeing she didn't have to make the coffee and went to the cupboard to get a coffee cup.

"Did you stay the night?" She asks. Yasu lit a cigarette, "No. I didn't. I had work earlier this morning and came back to clean up a bit," with Coffee in hand she walks the short distance to the table to sit across from the lawyer.

"Oh yeah. How is the law firm?" Nana asks quite curious at all the kinds of work the drummer did. "I had a client today. It was a female lunch lady and she was fighting over the food that is served in the school system. Apparently, the school board decided to change everything starting with the employed. It's a pretty nasty case. But I have the strong belief that things will go my way."

Nana K couldn't contain the curiousness she had about Yasu's case. It reminded her of a lawyer television drama wanting to watch the case unfold it would be an exciting experience. Taking a sip of her scolding hot coffee, "morning" Nana O closes the door to her room and offers her morning greeting. Noticing Yasu and Nana both had cups of coffee and following suit she grabbed her own cup and filled it with the black-brown liquid.

"Hey Hachiko. When did you get up?"

Nana Osaki joins the two sitting at the table – whipping out her Seven Stars pack of cigarettes and selecting one to smoke and lightning one. Nana K could smell the smoky air from the pack of smokes and the obvious lit cigarette. Although, she thought Nana stopped smoking if their earlier band rehearsals would be anything to go by. The lead singer to the Black Stones – she heard from Yasu earlier was Nana was envious of their rival band lead singer. Reira of Trapnest. Her voice was at a total opposite range from Nana Osaki and even the thought of Reira was enough to go into a full on rage. However, Nana O wasn't thinking about it so that was good.

"Oh. I just got up myself." She replied almost forgetting to reply as she got lost in her thoughts. A phone rang although it didn't belong to any of the coffee drinkers.

Shin's voice could be heard from within Nana Komatsu's room. Seconds later – Shin departed from the room, "I have to be somewhere. Last night was great."

The front door opened only to be closed within seconds. Leaving the three at the table to guess where their young bassist left to.

.

.

.

.

Takumi sighed in defeat and tiredness. Mostly from tiredness. Being the one man who has to do the sound check and proofread over Ren's music for their next album was a lot to handle. Although he seemed to manage it like a pro. He had to. He didn't get a choice in the matter. He wanted this life so he dealt with it the best he could. He often thought about his Nana. After every single little thing Nana was always the top of his thoughts. He missed her. He thought it and it was true. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Takumi." He heard his name being called by Takei – the manager of Trapnest, "Takumi. I need you to sign about 500 of these for our sponsors. "He sighed audibly, but pushed through grabbing the cardboards that Takei had managed to carry, "when do you need them signed?"

"If you can finish them by the morning that would be great." The next Trapnest concert would be the tomorrow night. It had been a week out of two month tour. Wishing the next two months will pass in a blink of an eye. But that was only wishful thinking. Walking back to his hotel room setting his mind of signing the many autographs. He was already dreading it.

.

.

.

.

"Is this Nana Komatsu?" a cheery voice asked. After everyone left in the morning Nana Komatsu received a phone call. "Yes, this is she. Who is this?" Nana questions although the voice sounded familiar.

"Oh Miss Komatsu this is Misato." Nana K shrieked in happiness, "Misato I'm so happy you're calling!" Misato gasped on the other end, "Are you serious?!" she asked in half excitement and hope tears spilling from her eyes.

The news of her hometown band getting signed was like a dream come true for Misato.

"Are you visiting soon?" Nana asks. "Actually I'm on the train headed to Tokyo." Misato's voice was anxious, "sorry if I sprung all of this on you so suddenly." Misato adds.

"Not a problem at all. When does your train stop?" After waiting a couple of seconds she hears Misato, "probably about a half hour. "

"I'm on my way."

"Oh thank you Nana."

"Yeah. You bet."

Grabbing her house key and purse and exiting out of the front door with a smile on her face. Her day was just full of surprises.

Insert Ending Song: A little Pain, here…***

**End till next time…. **

**Pages Three **

**Words: 1,469**


End file.
